1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gate or door control mechanism for a farm implement and, more particularly, to a gate or door mechanism for a farm implement which may be operated from at least two different positions in relation to the gate or door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farm implements with storage bins, such as seed tenders, grain wagons, and the like, typically have a discharge opening with a gate or door movable between an open position exposing the discharge opening and a closed position covering the discharge opening. In such implements, a control mechanism is generally provided to move the gate between open and closed positions. These control mechanisms are generally configured to be operated from a single position in relation to the gate, e.g., to the right or left side of the gate. The positional bias of the mechanism for controlling the gate can be an inconvenience for users operating the grain cart, particularly when material is being discharged from an open gate and the user wants to close the gate, but finds themselves positioned on the wrong side of the control mechanism.